Purge
' '''The Purge ' is a weekly event in the realm of Mianite. It takes place only on Sundays and makes all crime, including theft and murder (excluding the use of explosives) legal for that one day . CaptainSparklez has won every purge in Season 1 besides the first two, which Champwan won. Jericho has won every purge in Season 2, besides the first one, which was won by Sparklez, and the last one, which was won by Tom. Season One The First Purge Day ''' Rules : wooden swords only, any kind of armor. Teams : First half : Sparklez , Jericho and Firefoxx vs Champwan , the priest , Cronus and Syndicate . Second half : Sparklez , Jericho , Firefoxx , Champwan and the priest vs Syndicate and Cronus . The Outcome : Syndicate loses all his items , alongside half of his valuable items. '''The Second Purge Day Rules : Bows only, iron armor or less Teams : First half : free for all , except for Jericho and Firefoxx . Second half : Sparklez , Jericho and Firefoxx vs Champwan , Syndicate and Cronus . The Outcome : Syndicate loses The Assassinator , alongside some good armor and other bows , Cronus loses some good bows and armor , Tony loses some good armor . The Third Purge Day Rules : None Teams : None , as only Syndicate and Tony were there . The Outcome : Syndicate stole from the priest , from Jericho and Firefoxx , burned Sparklez's house , and took two hours to blow up his vault; which is illegal, in the end, Sparklez hid his valuable items in different chests, so Syndicate didn't get anything except for some invisibility and poison potions The 26th of October purge put on hold due to travel 'The Final Purge' SynHD, Jericho, Firefoxx, and CaptainSparklez (guest starring Nvidia) went head to head in the final purge of season 1. The purge started off with (strangely) Tucker and Sonja taking the lead with Jordan falling behind with Nvidia taking its toll. As the game progressed, Sparklez found himself "getting the kills" and racing up the leader board. As the purge wrapped up, Sonja was found to have legitimately guessed the code to Tom's vault - a dick shape. The final total ended with a GRAND TOTAL OF OVER 130 KILLS. Sparklez had nearly 50 KILLS and took the god head trophies, of Mianite, Dianite, and Ianite. Tucker, Tom and Jordan took the opportunity to put on their respective god's heads for a photo op. And so ended the final purge of Mianite season 1. Season Two There have been one purge day won by Sparklez 2 purge days won by Jericho, then Syndicate won the third. This last purge took place in Urulu and included a new betting feature, allowing players to bet on items that the first place winner would win. There was also hidden treasures that would add two points to the score of any player able to have them at the end of the purge, most of them were lost in graves though. Category:Events Category:Season One Category:Season Two